


Teach Me To Forgive

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир бокса не умеет прощать ни свои, ни чужие ошибки. Курт Хаммел, только что нанятый на работу в спортивный журнал, ничего не понимающий в боксе, ввязывается в этот мир, который живет по собственным правилам и вертится по своим законам.<br/>Блейн!боксер, Курт!журналист</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Forgive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai.colfer (она же Portland day)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kai.colfer+%28%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0+%D0%B6%D0%B5+Portland+day%29), [милая:3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%8F%3A3).



> На самом деле, я мало что понимаю в боксе, поэтому прошу читать не предвзято и закрывать глаза на какие-либо неточности, над полным устранением которых я работаю не покладая рук.

День сегодня выдался на удивление всем очень солнечным. Теплую погоду горожане ждали достаточно долго, с надеждой выглядывая каждое утро из своих окон с заляпанными от бесконечного дождя стеклами. Люди надеялись увидеть хотя бы малейший открытый участок яркого голубого неба, каким и должен быть, по идее, летний небосклон. Но каждое утро перед работой или учебой выглядывающие светлые лица людей в миг омрачались дрянной погодой.

Но сегодняшний день был особенным. Курт считал так, потому что внезапно пришедшее тепло, которое все так ждали, являлось для него особенным знаком. На самом деле, Курт был в этом смысле немного сумасшедшим, еще с самого детства он верил в поверья, приметы и знаки.

А так как еще вчера главный редактор журнала, в котором работал Курт, не забраковал Хаммеловскую статью , которая была просто бомбой по количеству критики, сарказма и острот, то должно быть сегодня Курту начислят премиальные, или даже дадут еще одну колонку.

Курт не спеша шел по мостовой, на его лице играла улыбка, которая по яркости могла бы поспорить с солнцем, свет которого отражался в темных дизайнерских очках парня. Ноги Курта, обутые в легкие белые сандалии с подошвой из натурального пробкового дерева, мягко ступали по мостовой. Стопы парня ласкал приятный прохладный ветер, больше напоминающий морской бриз, случайно забредший в забитые до отказа улицы большого города. Бедра Курта, облаченные в белые мягкие, но не висящие, а скорее струящееся по стройным ногам, брюки с заниженной талией, слегка покачивались от неторопливых шагов. Курт шел немного приподняв голову, чтобы впитать в свою и без того безупречную матовую кожу лица долгожданный солнечный свет.

По светлому асфальту все еще были разбросаны темные не подсохшие пятна луж. Курт с легкостью обходил эти следы, оставленные мерзкой дождливой погодой, наконец-то покинувшей пределы города. Но он не заметил, как из-за угла вылетела машина и пронеслась на всех парах, проезжая мимо Курта, который как раз по счастливой случайности шел рядом с огромной серой лужей, куда двумя колесами угодила чертова машина, вызывая целое цунами из грязных брызг, которое тут же опустилось на прекрасные идеально белые брюки Курта.

Моментально сорвав с себя очки, Курт был готов выхватить трость у проходящей мимо старушки, догнать обидчика и испортить ему машину, но он, лишь глубоко вздохнув, завопил на всю улицу своим высоким звонким голосом:

– Чертов ублюдок! Чтоб ты в следующей жизни родился тайкой и работал в местной вонючей прачечной за пятнадцать долларов в месяц! – Курт выплюнул слова куда-то в пустоту, надеясь, что этот пидурок прекрасно его услышал, а затем, осмотрев свои ноги и вынеся вердикт, что брюкам конец, он продолжил свой путь на работу, где у него всегда валялось пару комплектов одежды, потому что профессия журналиста – одна из самых непредсказуемых, а Курт слишком сильно ненавидел сюрпризы.

***

– Купер, ты уверен? – мягкий спокойный голос Блейна сложно было различить в духоте спортзала, где тренировалась куча спортсменов. Спертый воздух как будто стоял стеной, заглушая всевозможные звуки. Тренировавшиеся парни безжалостно молотили по грушам и мешкам, изредка срываясь на бранные выкрики, когда удар не получался и скользил мимо кожаной поверхности, или был слишком мягким, чтобы поразить соперника на ринге. Еще двое спортсменов находились на тренировочном ринге, отрабатывая удары в паре. Возле стен, в прохладной тени от шумящих кондиционеров расположись тренера, изрядно уставшие тренировать ребят за весь день.

– Что такое, маленький братик? Ты сомневаешься во мне? – лицо Купера застилал уже седьмой пот, но он даже не думал заканчивать тренировку – его мешок трясся от сильных точных ударов, вот-вот грозя свалиться с крюка, на котором держался, а парень, обладавший столь недюжинной силой, улыбался, как маленький мальчишка, напоминая Блейну, как старший брат постоянно смеялся над ним в детстве и не забывал поучать его время от времени.

– Я еще ни разу не сомневался в тебе. Просто тот парень... Ты не понимаешь, – безнадежно вздохнул Блейн, протягивая брату бутылку – специальную поилку с длинной трубкой, и пиная другой ногой ведро, чтобы тот сплюнул жидкость. – Он убийца.

– Знаю, я таких убийц. Братик, это всего лишь имидж. Работа пиарщиков, – глубоко дыша, ответил Купер, продолжая наносить удары по мешку.

– Что-то его пиарщики трудятся на славу – последний парень, с которым он бился на ринге, лежит сейчас в больнице. И если я не ошибаюсь.. Он в коме, – Блейн действительно сильно беспокоился за брата – тот казался слишком самоуверенным и бесстрашным. Младший Андерсон знал, что Купер – отличный боксер, но сейчас что-то подсказывало Блейну, что в этот раз все может закончиться трагично.

– Меня всегда было трудно уложить спать в детстве, так что и у этого парня ничего не выйдет, – Купер улыбался, обнажая свои белоснежные зубы и немного щуря глаза цвета неба. Он расстегнул ремешок на подбородке и, стянув с себя шлем, откинул его на стоящую рядом скамью. – Блейни, все будет хорошо. Я выиграю этот бой.  
Блейни же в очередной раз вздохнул от безысходности и направился вслед за братом к тренерам, развалившимся на скамейках.

***

– Что значит "вы меня увольняете"? – сказать, что Курт был зол, означало просто гнусно промолчать. Уже переодевшийся молодой человек стоял возле стола своего босса, до этого подскочив с кресла, на котором, изначально сидя, Курт так надеялся услышать похвалы за свою статью.

– Мистер Хаммел, по-моему, Вы один из самых соображающих людей, работающих у нас в журнале. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я Вам объяснил, что значит слово "увольнение"? – лицо шефа оставалось бесстрастным, а сам он сидел и ковырял в своих ногтях, очевидно, боясь сказать в лицо Курту Хаммелу, что тот нынче свободен от работы, поэтому он даже ни разу не поднял своих глаз.

– Я "не один из", я _единственный_ умный человек, который отлично выполняет свою работу, а не просто просиживает свою задницу, как бóльшая часть этой редакции, – Курт наклонился к столу босса, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Визуальный контакт – важная часть беседы, порой помогающая человеку лучше слов донести чувства своему собеседнику. – А под моим необдуманным вопросом, очевидно, вылетевшим внезапно от неожиданности, я подразумевал: "Какого черта??"

– Мистер Хаммел, Вам ни к чему так злиться. Вы прекрасный журналист, у Вас отличный слог, Ваши статьи весьма интересны и постоянно сочатся сарказмом и иронией, но... – босс замялся. Этот человек на самом деле всегда был очень мягким. Он был полным, одевался в цветастые тряпки, и Курт частенько старался избегать его вида, потому что эта радуга в его нарядах могла бы вызвать приступ тошноты у любого человека на этой планете.

– Но?? – взревел Курт. В действительности, Хаммел не был по натуре вспыльчивым человеком. Он просто начинал злиться, когда не признавали его или его работу, с которой он поистине прекрасно справлялся. Писать статьи о новых коллекциях модельеров, проникать в самое нутро их работы, в самый процесс создания, а затем описывать эти обзоры, вставляя свои порой жестокие комментарии, – это то, о чем Курт мечтал с самого детства. Жить в мире моды, нагонять страх словом, вести беседу с читателями на страницах журнала – все это доставляло ему несказанное удовольствие. У него были даже свои поклонники – несколько геев-подлизунов, которые постоянно строчили ему письма на почту, писали в твиттере, комментировали его блог. Иногда Курту просто некуда было от них деться, ведь вдобавок к его журналистскому таланту, он был красив собой. А теперь Курта Хаммела увольняют? Он же только в самом начале своей блестящей карьеры критика, а, возможно, даже и модельера! Но для этого нужно добиться определенного успеха, влияния и знакомств, чего и ожидал Курт.

– Но Вы слишком жестоки, – челюсть Хаммела с грохотом упала на пол. Ну, если бы могла, конечно. Но его удивлению не было предела. А шеф продолжал тем времени бубнить себе под нос истинные причины увольнения, не забывая при этом ковыряться под ногтями. – Я бы даже сказал _непозволительно_ жестоки. Слишком многое себе позволяете, и это ни в коем случае не может допускаться в нашем журнале. Мы были очень рады сотрудничать с Вами, но, увы, мы больше не нуждаемся в Ваших услугах. Надеюсь, Вы без труда найдете новую работу.

Босс, наконец, оторвался от своих сто лет неманикюренных пальцев и произнес:

– Покиньте мой кабинет. Сейчас же, будьте добры.

А потом он как будто сжался в комочек, опасаясь, что Курт взбесится и, возможно, даже выбросит его в окно. И если честно, то именно об этом и думал Хаммел, но все же, подумав, решил, что у него вся жизнь впереди, и поэтому Курт просто вышел из кабинета, не забыв при этом оглушительно хлопнуть стеклянной дверью.

***

Блейн очень сильно хотел быть там, на стадионе, смотреть этот бой, но у него был свой, в другом городе. Он не мог видеть, как отчаянно сражался его брат, потому что сам не менее отчаянно бился на собственном ринге. И даже если бы Блейн действительно отменил бы свой бой и решил бы остаться со своим братом, то он все равно ничем бы не смог ему помочь.

***

_Bullet for My Valentine – Hit The Floor (до конца главы)_

– Добрый вечер, леди и джентльмены. Мы рады приветствовать вас на очередном бое, который подведет нас ближе к главной битве за звание чемпиона мира в тяжелом весе, – динамики с голосами дикторов надрывались, пытаясь перекричать толпу, но единственное, что может заставить молчать людей – это предвкушение. – Сегодня в полуфинальном бою встретятся двое поистине величайших спортсменов. Купер Андерсон. На его счету семьдесят четыре боя, шестьдесят пять из них нокауты, девять ничьих. Он как всегда лучезарно улыбается, освещая нашу публику ярче софитов. Андерсон демонстрирует, что находится в прекрасной форме, красуясь резкими поворотами и отбиванием ударов в воздухе. Его темно-синий халат развивается от движений – красивое зрелище. Андерсон слишком торопится на ринг – его команда едва успевает за ним.

Купер не был глупым парнем. На самом деле, он был далеко не глуп. И если снаружи казалось, что он слишком уверен в себе и страдает излишним нарциссизмом, то это была неправда. Его изнутри съедали сомнения. Сложно было не сомневаться в себе, когда на каждом углу ему твердили, что он труп, что этот парень убьет его. Даже братишка отговаривал его, хотя он всегда был его ярым фанатом, который, не смотря на свой возраст, кричал громче всех, что Купер самый сильный, что он просто непобедим. Блейн с самого детства гордился своим братом, никогда не скрывая своего восхищения. И Купер был ему благодарен за то, что братик верил в него, за то, что он не боялся поражения Купера, за то, что он никогда не признавал то, что его старшего брата мог кто-то побить.  
Сейчас Андерсона вели на ринг не ноги, а его опыт, его годы жизни, потраченные на столь жестокий спорт, и все те разочарования, что он испытал, пока не оказался здесь. Если бы он мог, то непременно бы отказался от боя. Но дело в том, что Андерсоны не трусы. Андерсоны лучше всех, Андерсоны выше всех, Андерсоны – победители.

Помощники раздвинули канаты, и Купер поднялся на ринг, вспоминая попутно, как совсем маленький Блейн попросил побыть у Купера угловым вовремя первого серьезного спарринга. У Андерсона до сих пор перед глазами яркая картинка того, как Блейн смешно и очень неловко вскарабкался на ринг, когда Куперу впервые выбили зуб. Ужаса в глазах Блейна было не занимать, а старший брат сидел на табуретке отплевывался кровью и громко смеялся.  
Купер переминался с ноги на ногу, стараясь поддерживать свою реакцию. От того количества энергии, что бурлило в нем, Андерсон просто не мог стоять на месте. Он твердо для себя решил, что если ему не победить, то он вложит всего себя в этот бой, что он ни за что не будет одним из тех неудачников, которых укладывают в нокаут в первом же раунде. Купер будет биться достойно.

Толпы болельщиков внезапно затихли, словно что-то привлекло их внимание одним разом. И лишь голос комментатора разнесся по стадиону:

– И вот она наша легенда. Человек, не проигравший ни одного боя. Его вес девяносто пять килограммов. На его счету восемьдесят девять боев, из которых восемьдесят восемь нокаутов и одна ничья. Его халат девственно белый, какая ирония против всей той крови, что он размазал по рингу за годы своей карьеры. Его хладнокровие не знает предела, его взгляд вселяет ужас. Это Джеферсон, дамы и господа.

И зал мигом взревел, яростно приветствуя своего убийцу. Толпа любила его за то шоу, что он устраивал, разбивая лица, ломая кости и жизни многим молодым начинающим спортсменам.

Джеферсон всегда сохранял хладнокровие. На его лице никто не видел никаких эмоций, его взгляд практически черных глаз был твердым словно скала. Во всех интервью он вел себя сдержанно, мало говорил. У него были черные, как смоль, волосы, он был немного повыше Купера, а его кожа была светлой, словно молоко. Его мускулистая фигура была отличным показателем его силы и мощи.

Джеферсон поднялся на ринг, удостоив Купера одним только взглядом. И в тот момент, встретившись глазами с соперником, Андерсон понял, что сегодня его жизнь изменится. Возможно, сегодня наступит конец.

***

– Андерсону приходится очень плохо. Его энергию как будто кто-то высосал не оставив и капли на сражение. Его движения становятся все более медленными, как будто жизнь угасает в нем. А его соперник Джеферсон, наоборот, будто питается чужими страданиями и болью. Что ж Куперу нужно отдать должное. Джеферсон привык укладывать в нокаут своих соперников максимум за три раунда, а Андерсон держится уже шестой.

Перед глазами Купера все плыло. Он видел только молочное пятно с чем-то черным наверху и по наитию бил в ту сторону, надеясь достать до противника, но выходило плохо, потому что Джеферсон был полон энергии, он не устал, его ловкости можно было только позавидовать. Но Купер ничего не видел. Его глаза застилал пот, и от очередного удара он увидел красное полотно. Джеферсон рассек ему бровь, и кровь теперь заливала его лицо. Мозг Купера отказывался соображать, но его упорство делало свое. Андерсон не собирался падать на маты, чтобы сохранить свое здоровье. Он будет биться до последнего, пока ноги сами не перестанут его держать.

– Кажется, Джеферсон начинает нервничать. Теперь он двигается слишком рвано, что не похоже на его обычный стиль ведения боя. Просто легенда не привык долго драться. Ну что ж посмотрим, что же произойдет дальше.  
Кровь с лица Купера наскоро вытерли, подшив ему бровь. Ему впрыснули немного воды в рот, которую он тут же сплюнул. 

– Пора останавливать бой, Куп, – где-то вдалеке послышался голос тренера, но на самом деле он громко кричал прямо в ухо своему подопечному.

– Ни за что. Не смей останавливать бой, – с каждым словом Купер чувствовал, как из него выходит энергия, как последние ее остатки просто улетучиваются в воздухе от произносимых звуков.

– Видел бы тебя сейчас Блейн.

_Блейн. Братишка._

Прозвучал гонг, оповещающий о начале седьмого раунда, и Купер более уверено встал с табурета. Он немного пошатнулся на втором шаге, но все же удержался на ногах, продолжая идти к середине ринга. Зрение вроде бы улучшилось, Андерсон уже более отчетливо мог различать объекты.

– Что ж ты не падаешь, сука, – тихий злой шепот заставил Купера резко поднять свою голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с собеседником. Да, нет никаких сомнений, что он это сказал. И Купер мог поклясться, что видел какое-то дьявольское подобие улыбки на его губах.

– Тогда тебе придется меня убить, – прошептал Купер в ответ, прикрывая глаза и вспоминая Блейна.

– Это можно устроить.

Судья махнул рукой, разрешая продолжить бой, и Джеферсон тут же получил неплохой хук справа от Купера, а затем удар слева и в живот. Он немного пошатнулся, но все же вернул себе состояние равновесия. В его глазах бурлила злость, и он начал серию ударов, загоняя Купера все ближе к канатам, чтобы уничтожить его в углу ринга. Он двигался уверенно, но Купер вовремя зажал его в захвате, что рефери пришлось остановить раунд, чтобы разнять их. И именно в тот момент, когда Купер уходил в сторону своего угла, он получил удар по спине.

Весь мир видел с экранов своих телевизоров, как Купер Андерсон, боксер-профессионал, за плечами которого немалый опыт, падал на колени, как его лицо будто замерло, и тысячи зрителей не могли поверить своим глазам. Кроме одного человека, который не мог этого видеть.

_Блейн._


End file.
